Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin'
Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin', (en español Como Sea Que Lo Quieras/Amando, Tocando, Apretando), es una canción presentada en el episodio "Journey". Esta canción es una mezcla entre las canciones Any Way You Want It y Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin', de la banda Journey de sus álbumes Departure y Evolution, respectivamente. Contexto de la Cancion Es parte del Popurrí de Journey de New Directions. Es interpretada luego de Faithfully y antes de Don't Stop Believin'. Esta canción fue presentada en las Regionales por todos los miembros de New Directions. Letra Rachel con New Directions: Any way you want it That's the way you need it Anyway you want it Finn: She loves to laugh She loves to sing Finn y Kurt: She loves everything Finn: She loves to move She loves to groove Finn y Kurt: She loves the lovin' things Rachel: It won't be long, yeah 'Til you're alone When your love (Mercedes: Lover) Oh he hasn't come home (Mercedes: Oo Woah) 'Cause he's lovin' (Mercedes con las chicas de New Directions: Lovin') He's touchin' (Mercedes con las chicas de New Directions: Touchin') Rachel y Mercedes: He's squeezin' Rachel y Finn: Another (Mercedes: Another!) Rachel, Artie y Finn con New Directions: Any way you want it That's the way you need it Any way you want it (New Directions: Any way you want it) (Rachel:'He said) any way you want it That's the way you need it Any way you want it ('New Directions: Oh) Finn con New Directions: Na, na, na-na, na-na Na-na, na-na, na Na, na, na-na, na Na-na, na-na, na-na Puck: I was alone I never knew What good love could do Finn y Rachel: (Finn:'Oooh) then we touched Then we sang About the lovin' things 'Rachel: 'Cause he's lovin' (Mercedes con las chicas de New Directions: 'Lovin') He's touchin' ('Mercedes con las chicas de New Directions: Touchin') Mercedes y Rachel: He's squeezin' Rachel y Finn: Another (Rachel: Yeah!) (Mercedes: Another!) Rachel, Finn y Artie con New Directions: Anyway you want it That's the way you need it Anyway you want it (New Directions: Anyway you want it) (Rachel:'He said) any way you want it That's the way you need it Anyway you want it ('New Directions: Oh) Finn con New Directions: Na, na, na-na, na-na Na-na, na-na, na Na, na, na-na, na Na-na, na-na, na-na Rachel, Mercedes,Artie y Finn con New Directions: Any way you want it That's the way you need it Any way you want it Mercedes y Artie con New Directions: (Rachel: He said,anyway!)(Mercedes:'yeah,yeah) Any way you want it ('Rachel: Ooh!) That's the way you need it (Mercedes: Yeah yeah!) Rachel, Mercedes y Artie con New Directions: Any way you want it That's the way you need it Any way you want it Ooh (Mercedes: Yeah ooh) Finn con New Directions: Na, na, na-na, na-na (Mercedes: Na na na na!) Na-na, na-na, na (Mercedes:'ah,ah) Na, na, na-na, na ('Mercedes: Yeah yeah) Na-na, na-na, na-na (Mercedes: Na na na na!) Rachel con New Directions: Anyway you want it (Finn: Na, na, na-na, na-na) That's the way you need it (Finn: Na-na, na-na, na) Anyway you want it (Finn: Na, na, na-na, na; Na-na, na-na, na-na) (Mercedes: 'Ooh) 'Rachel,Mercedes y Finn con New Directions: Any way you want it That's the way you need it Galeria descarga (1),m.jpg descarga (2),.jpg descarga (,3).jpg anyway-you-want-it.jpg brittanaanywayyouwantit.jpg anyway2.png AnyWayYouWantItBartie.gif 741163_1307596853799_full.jpg 468730_1276745699119_full.jpg Na_Na_Na.jpg tumblr_l3s2fv1riN1qzfi5eo1_500.jpg tumblr_l4nna6C8HB1qa93cao1_500.jpg glee-anyway-you-want-it.png DontStopBelievinBritt.gif 494718_1279484212455_full.jpg tumblr_lk5oclsVMc1qfji35o1_500.gif Tumblr_mg0c55irOo1ra5gbxo9_r1_250.gif Tumblr_lzcpv90jSJ1qfx9mto2_r1_250.gif Tumblr_mg0c55irOo1ra5gbxo1_250.gif Tumblr_mg0c55irOo1ra5gbxo2_250.gif Tumblr_mg0c55irOo1ra5gbxo4_250.gif Tumblr_mg0c55irOo1ra5gbxo8_r2_250.gif Tumblr_lzcpv90jSJ1qfx9mto14_r2_250.gif Tumblr_lzcpv90jSJ1qfx9mto3_r1_250.gif Tumblr_mg0c55irOo1ra5gbxo10_r1_250.gif Curiosidades. *Esta es el primer solo en competencia para: Puck y Kurt. *Este es el segundo de seis mash-ups en el que ambas canciones son del mismo artista. *Dianna hizo los coros de esta canción. *Este es el último mash-up de la primera temporada. * Cuando Finn esta contando la historia de su vida en "Pilot" y narra "la primera vez que escucho musica de verdad" en el fondo suena Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' Videos: thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Finn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Puck Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mercedes Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en las Regionales Categoría:Glee: The Music, Journey to Regionals Categoría:Canciones del episodio Journey Categoría:Mash-Ups Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones de la primera temporada Categoría:Canciones de Journey